A Break from the Usual
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: It has become the routine, the usual. But one day, the routine was broken. [Gruvia] [Oneshot]. Reviews are welcome. :)


**A Break from the Usual**

_Summary: It has become the routine, the usual. But one day, the routine was broken._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick drabble for y'all. Reviews are most welcome!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FT because I am not Mashima-sensei. I am NOT a troll.

* * *

><p>Juvia loves mornings.<p>

She usually wakes up at around 6AM to watch the sunrise. Having been surrounded by the rain since childhood, seeing the sun rise from the horizon was something she looked forward to every morning. And so, with a steamy cup of tea (Earl Grey, in particular) in her hands and a shawl draped around her shoulders, she opens the large windows leading to the balcony and wait for the dark sky to brighten with the warm and glowing rays of the sun.

Oh, how she _loves _basking in the warmth of the morning sun.

But of course, she would love it more if she was sharing it with the one she loves.

She could see it when she closed her eyes: Her, leaning on the railing, eyes closed and the cool morning breeze brushing her skin and him, arms around her and chin resting on her shoulder as they watch the sun slowly ascending to the vast blue sky… Just thinking about it made her flush with excitement.

But of course, reality slaps harder than it should.

Gray Fullbuster is **NOT** a morning person.

In fact, he _hates_ mornings.

Just thinking about their usual morning routine gave Juvia headaches.

You see, after watching the sunrise, Juvia goes back to their bedroom and looks at Gray, half-naked (as usual) with the bed sheets messily draping him (as usual). Then, she approaches him carefully and gently shakes him awake (as usual), softly calling his name in the process and reminding him of the things lined up for the day: missions, shopping, going to the guild, training, and even brawling with Natsu (as usual). Gray's usual response would be a grunt before snatching a pillow and covering his face, mumbling "five more minutes", to which Juvia would just heave a sigh to. She would continue to do this until a good thirty minutes passed and Gray would finally give in and trudge grudgingly to the bathroom (as usual).

Seriously, he does not even greet her "Good Morning". So _she_ took up that responsibility.

Every single day since they got married three years ago, this has been the routine, the usual. And if Juvia didn't love Gray as much as she did, her patience would have snapped only after a week of marriage.

But one day, the routine was broken.

The sun was up, illuminating the surroundings with a soft yellow glow. Juvia just finished drinking her tea and was walking back in their room. After placing the now empty cup on the nightstand, she looked over at Gray, closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"_Okay, here it goes,"_ Juvia thought.

He's half-naked and the sheets were messily draping him (as usual) as she carefully made her way towards him and when she was near enough, shook him gently (as usual). Softly, she called his name and reminded him that he said he wanted to go to the guild today to get a mission (as usual) and he told her that they would take it together.

Gray shifted and gave a grunt (as usual) before his arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards him and giving her a kiss (as usu-).

_Wait._

Wait. Wait. **WAIT**!

Juvia's mind stopped working altogether as she froze within Gray's embrace, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

It wasn't supposed to be like _this_.

He was supposed to grab a pillow, cover his face and mumble "five more minutes" (as usual), NOT grab Juvia, pull her towards him and kiss her!

_This_ was _**not**_ the routine she was accustomed to. It was different from the usual, which unsettled her.

But when he opened his eyes, gazed at her with a soft and loving expression and greeted her "Good morning, Juvia" in a sleepy voice and a smile on his face, the unsettling feeling quickly disappeared and the "usual" faded to a memory.

Juvia loves mornings.

And even more so when she's with Gray.

_-owari-_

* * *

><p>The inspiration for this fic was a video a friend of mine on Facebook shared which showed a baby girl (nearing one year old) waking up her big brother (who is I guess, not more than five years old). But instead of getting pissed at her, he gave her a kiss! Awww, how sweet is that right? Getting woken up by a sibling is the WORST way I've woken up and I swear, it gets me on the nerves every time! But after watching that video, I came to appreciate siblings more because not everyone is blessed to have annoying but loving siblings.<p>

Er, so I'm getting all emo, forgive me. LOL.

So, what do you think? Does it suck? Is it too cheesy? Should I be cursed to oblivion? Please tell me what you think by posting a review. Thank you for reading!


End file.
